The School of Belvedere
by Craving4Magic
Summary: This is just like Hogwarts, BUT IN AMERICA! This castle is in plain sight of the muggles but they do not go near it because they believe that it is haunted. With a crazy headmaster also known as the Duchess creates an environment where nothing makes sence
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Craving for Magic. This is my very first account. If you ever say my work before, it is because I am the editor for rrussia on here... I am sorry if I made many mistakes in the writing of rrussias (or mine!) but the grammar and the clarity of the ideas presented are better if rrussia just wrote stories on her own. Also, rrussias story for UNKNOWN TO ALL will also have this school. I basically create about a third of her idea sets too well. Enjoy my story~

Welcome to my collection of short stories about this school. The schools name is Belvedere Castle, Belvedere for short and is located in central park. Here are the list of grades and levels. This is because I will reference from here.

**~Disclaimer: anything you don't recognize from the media is not mine. I am proud to own this idea of an American wizarding school. If you have any requests to know about a specific part of this school, comment and I will try to create a story to go with it. Thank you~**

Levels for ages 5-9 (duo E U grade)

Embryonic (no sign of magic, squibs and muggles from wizarding families not allowed)

Uncontrolled forces (signs of magic, but yet needs to learn how to train them)

Exceptional (studying the early basics for formal lessons in upcoming years)

Unconventional (advanced training in special abilities)

Levels for first to forth years (SES-U grade)

Succor (necessary fundamentals)

Exceptional (customary classes)

Stellar (advanced above grade classes)

Unconventional (advanced training in special abilities along with beyond level lessons)

Levels for 5th and 6th years (InPEFS-U grade)

Inconsequential (R.A.W.R lessons)

Prosaic (studies for the O.W.L's)

Expediency (advanced O.W.L's)

Feasibility (advanced and regular N.E.W.T's)

Stellar (primarily studies for M.A.G.E's)

Unconventional (required studies for all M.A.G.E's and at least one specific M.E.R.L.I.N)

Practicum grade

After students take their choice of standardized tests, they will be able to have advanced classes in their chosen work field, along with an internship to match than can be anywhere in the world thanks to the floo network.

Neophyte grade

Innovative studies for advanced M.A. and M.E.R.L. in specific fields. Without this extra year of studying, jobs will be hard to come by because of the lack of experience such as want lore.

Standardized tests from highest to lowest

M.E.R.L.I.N Masters Efficacy Revitalizing Legitimistic Intimate Necessities

Only needed for very talented wizards with extraordinary powers.

M.A.G.E Magical Advancements Gratitude Excellents

Hardly anyone takes this because it is only required for specialized hard jobs such as wand lore.

N.E.W.T Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests

Further extension of the O. to get higher in the working class system.

O.W.L Ordinary Wizarding Level

It's a beginning for opening options in the wizarding world

R.A.W.R Rational Average Wizard Requirements

Just enough to get in the working field, there is not much to do with a R.A.W.R

In each grade, wizards and witches will be divided into classes by age if under ten or by year of schooling. There are millions of classes that each student takes and once they hit their 5th year, then they will take classes fit for the standardized tests that they can take.

**Thanks for reading**

**Starting on the next chapter I will start with the short story writing~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. My name is Craving for Magic. This is my very first account. If you ever say my work before, it is because I am the editor for rrussia on here... I am sorry if I made many mistakes in the writing of rrussias (or mine!) but the grammar and the clarity of the ideas presented are better if rrussia just wrote stories on her own. Also, rrussias story for UNKNOWN TO ALL will also have this school. I basically create about a third of her idea sets too well. Enjoy my story~

~Disclaimer: anything you don't recognize from the media is not mine. I am proud to own this idea of an American wizarding school. If you have any requests to know about a specific part of this school, comment and I will try to create a story to go with it. Thank you~

I am sorry that this story is long.

The School Of Belvedere: The Indoctrination

The head master of the Inconsequential level of the InPEFS-U grade turned the ten students away from the door. The students knew. It's time for their indoctrination.

Earlier that day-

"We should not do this…" one of the students skeptically said as they got to the front door of their beloved castle.

"Shut up! It will be fun!" one of others whispered back.

The students opened the door unguarded door and down the steps and through the semi translucent multicolored bubble that covered the entire castle and its magical depths within. The sky was a bright blue and the grass was green with small flowers of yellow and purple. The children knew this will be a walk further past the Metropolitan Museum of art to the great reservoir the park held.

Once there, it was a quick glance to see if any of the muggles were watching and then it was a quick gulp of gillyweed and a dive down to the bottom center of the reservoir where there was a manmade rock cave that the children made. They called it 'the allure'. This is where they had taught themselves how to use white magic. This magic, though sounds good compared to the dark magic the known dark lords use, is highly dangerous because it can kill anyone that will take advantage of it. These kids used it to try to get into the Expediency level in their grade.

For months on end, they were able to trick the magic into thinking that they wanted to save the muggle polluting reservoir. They were all wrong. Instead on that day, it made the ten unconscious and floated them all up to the top of the lake, as if dead. This made the muggles scared as the police found that the ten suddenly disappeared when they tried to retrieve them. This act of magic was from none but the Duchess headmaster.

Fast-forwarding to where I was before-

Going down the slim stairway, the now dry ten found themselves in a narrow hallway with ten doors. The Duchess appeared with a slight popping noise as she motions the children into the rooms. After each child sat down in identical small rooms with the stray chair, the Duchess appeared. She appeared to be in all of them at once, while being aware of everything in those ten rooms. The children did not know this, hence the fact that they were separate with no advantage of anything magical.

The Duchess is a strict person that plays mind games with the students. The only way that you can 'win her game' is to do exceptional things without being caught. This does not mean that she is a dark wizard or approves of the dark abilities. The family of the de Boers was originally Dutch. However, when they came to America, they created a school for what they learned in the new world. Instead of memory spells, they found ways without using magic because the newly established government was a little strict. The school still teaches these methods, but it's hard to pinpoint exactly what.

For the indoctrination, The Duchess can express her other specialty: time. Without using a time turner, she can slow down the world around her in the fourth dimension. With this, the Duchess can move herself between two different spaces almost seamlessly or as if she was actually in two places at once.

The Duchess was the first to speak. "State your name and title."

Then each of the kids slowly said what was expected of them.

"Steven Macintosh Jobs. Inconsequential level. InPEFS-U grade."

"William 'PC' (Perfectly Cool) Gates. Inconsequential level. InPEFS-U grade."

"Edward 'Riddler' Nigma. Inconsequential level. InPEFS-U grade."

"George 'Jedi' Lucas. Inconsequential level. InPEFS-U grade."

"Hayley 'Star' Williams. Inconsequential level. InPEFS-U grade."

"Larry 'Google' Page. Inconsequential level. InPEFS-U grade."

"Joanne 'JK' Rowling. Inconsequential level. InPEFS-U grade."

"Mark Elliot Zuckerberg. Inconsequential level. InPEFS-U grade."

"Stevie Spielberg. Inconsequential level. InPEFS-U grade."

"Daniel 'Nick' Schnider. Inconsequential level. InPEFS-U grade."

"I know it was your idea in the first place. I saw you go down there myself every week since the beginning of your grade term. I know your intentions. I know that what you did and what you hoped to accomplish." As all ten copies of the Duchess said those exact lines in sync with each other with no emotion displayed to the quivering kids.

"You can be my friend and I will be on your side. If not, you know the next step to this indoctrination. You have head of that stray book of a Lockhart I believe? He was my best student. He could have been dead if he was not my friend. Then again, do you want to slowly become of what happened to Stubby Boardman? As far as I know, that Quibbler persona that he had is all false. Do you want to become into something like him? A dark lord criminal? " as she said again to all with no expression.

Star was the first to cry out. "It was not my fault!"

The Duchess just stood there with same blank look. None of the kids knew that she was seamlessly traveling between the ten rooms at all times absorbing all information and making sense of it in a way that only she can understand.

Macintosh and PC knew that they better be quiet or else they knew that they can be expelled. Or better yet: dead.

"We just hate being in that stupid low level!" as Star continued. "I just joined them because I want to be famous in this world!" the rest of the words were a blur about how she wanted to be in the regular class and to look normal.

Jedi was now scared of the silence. "We just want to be better wizards! In that class we are still on that swoosh and flick, or lift and flick, flick and lift….? Uhhh whatever! But we need more than just a spell a week and a charm or two a month. This is torture. With white magic, we are so much powerful. I could make light sticks. I wanted to save the world." At that moment it was a gasp of air and a stream of tears of regret. After settling down, it was another compete moment of silence before talking again.

"Whatever you want. I will do. I will do anything for you. I will rat out my allies. I will turn to your side for whatever cost. Just please don't hurt my family or girlfriend! Please! I love her!" now Jedi's heart was pounding with fear as he slowly said the last few words to the listening statue.

Star spoke up again. While shaking under her own sweat, "Can I go? Am I ok? Am I not guilty?"

Again, nothing from the Duchess. What was she thinking? Mac and PC are now trying to stare down their commander.

"It was only a joke….. We wanted to test out a few things. It's not like we can use it for anything here. This place does not have any misfits. This place is perfect," Commented Nigma.

PC and Mac were staring into the Duchess blank eyes to see if she will say anything else. Joanne was mentally marking everything that was going on in the blank room.

"You may be thinking as to why I did not talk to you as to now. You only slightly flinched about three times since you got here. Then again, there are other times when it feels like you are not even in this very room. My father told me what happens. You are a time traveler, or from your past, a Stint. Looked very down upon to the people of the Netherlands. Is that why your family moved here? To have the freedom to mess with time and people's minds? I know England was dying to use your family's rather dark magic into a time turner. But they always had glitches... Did I ever mention that this school is amazing? Laws of physics and of time and space are not even capable to do what they usually do in the natural world. You have a nice little world here. A pity if you leave this school in the hands of some American since you are the last of you kind. Now let's go back on topic. This white magic is pretty cool. Has about the same properties of the darkness but is only is intended for the good. Now what is good? It seems to me that it is only an opposite to balance out the bad. Stints are looked at as bad, right? That's why your family ran away to the land of golden paved streets probably. Now I am sorry that I am going on about your own life. It's better for each person to talk for themselves. So I guess ratting people out is off the list of things to do. Now, this indoctrination is genius. All levels of it. My father studied all of it. This magic of yours, is the same sly magic that is marked all over the school. It seems to me that you can't use white magic because it interferes with your own. We were not really doing anything bad. All nine others, just like me, just want to move up and worked hard for it. That in my opinion was not bad. What I think, is that you, a 'dark' wizard, is not so dark even though it is the magic you use is. You to this day is using this dark magic for the intended good, so I think the little white magic incident you found us in was because both opposing sides of magic are on the same level of good. Correct? I believe that if this is not worthy enough for you, then go ahead and send me to the next level. And then if you want, I will try and make up a believable story that will meet your quota." As she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, Joanne smiled as the headmasters head slightly nodded in approvable.

Mac noticed the nod. "Is it time for me to speak? Um... I just wanted to do something for this world. Like, I don't even like being a wizard. There's nothing enjoyable about it! The stupid spells and whatnot…. But white magic, that makes me think that I am able to do this. You know, my muggle brother always wanted to be me. Crazy right? He does not know the craziness. I always wanted to be him! To go to regular school. To actually become a technology wiz!"

At the same time as Mac and Joanne, Stevie went on about how she wanted to use it to move us, and how the allure was like the only home to her. It was like living in like three worlds: the school, the muggle world, and then the allure when only the rules of common sense were there. Daniel pretty much said the same.

PC wanted the magic to be better and stronger than the rest. He wanted to be known for something big. Like the first portal network or something like that for the wizards. The Inconsequential level, the lowest in the InPEFS-U grade, is not where he wants to be in order to move up. Mark and Google were on the same page about leaving the school from pure frustration about not being able to get away with the white magic.

The first level of the indoctrination is now over. Everyone got sent to the next level. This time, each student was stunned in order to wait their turn for the second level. First Daniel, Stevie, Mark, and Google were up.

"State your name and title," said the Duchess.

"Daniel 'Nick' Schnider. Inconsequential level. InPEFS-U grade."

"Stevie Spielberg. Inconsequential level. InPEFS-U grade."

"Mark Elliot Zuckerberg. Inconsequential level. InPEFS-U grade."

"Larry 'Google' Page. Inconsequential level. InPEFS-U grade."

The room that the five were in was black. It has hard to know how big it was. The four students could not move on the stools except for their eyes. The four were sitting rather close to each other. In front of them, the Duchess was on another stool with a face showing toughness. Between them, there was a black light casting a bright light on their faces.

"State your case."

As the four said the next two words in unison, "Not Guilty."

The next response seemed like almost customary.

"I see your case. I believe the same. For this time, there will be no punishment. If you are able to get away with the next one: so is it. If you end up here again, punishment will be inflicted on you. "

The light started to circle around them slowly then picked up the pace. The dark mysterious light was producing dancing shadows on their faces. Everyone's eyes were looking straight ahead.

"What do you remember during this indoctrination?"

"Nothing. I do not remember anything," as the four said together.

"You will not remember anything of this." As the Duchess whispered as the light was circling faster and faster around them. Before you know it, Daniel 'Nick' Schnider, Stevie Spielberg, Mark Elliot Zuckerberg, and Larry 'Google' Page were in their dorms sleeping in the dead of night. Nigma, Jedi, and Star was next.

"State your name and title."

"Edward 'Riddler' Nigma. Inconsequential level. InPEFS-U grade."

"George 'Jedi' Lucas. Inconsequential level. InPEFS-U grade."

"Hayley 'Star' Williams. Inconsequential level. InPEFS-U grade."

"State your case."

The three together stated, "Not Guilty."

The next response seemed like almost customary.

"I see your case. You are wrong. I see your minds. I see your intentions. Your future holds nothing for this. For this time, you will be molded. After this, if you are able to get away with the next action that was out of line: so be it. If you end up here again, you will experience what will happen now."

The light moved into the first student. Only the student's eyes glowed black. The planning for their next life began. The headmaster's voice became strict as the commands flew out of her mouth towards the still students.

"Name"

"Hayley Williams"

"What are you now?"

"A Human"

"What are you?"

"A singer"

"Very well"

The light moved into the next student.

"Name"

"George Lucas"

"What are you now?"

"A Human"

"What are you?"

"A writer for movies"

"Satisfactory"

The light moved again to the last student.

"Name"

"Edward Nigma"

"What are you now?"

"A Human"

"What are you?"

"Known villain that questions and riddles"

"Good"

The light moved back to the center of the space.

"If you become a danger to this school, I have the right to wipe your memory completely and have you take on your life as a muggle. This will make you a shame to the world. Your memories will be replaced by the facts that you had given me."

The light started to circle around the four in the room rapidly.

"What do you remember during this indoctrination?"

"Nothing. I do not remember anything," as the three said together.

"You will not remember anything of your next life until your excommunication comes. You will not remember anything of this indoctrination." As the Duchess whispered as the light was circling faster and faster around them. Star, Nigma, and Jedi stirred in their beds asleep from the harsh transport. PC and Mac were next.

"State your name and title."

"Steven Macintosh Jobs. Inconsequential level. InPEFS-U grade."

"William 'PC' (Perfectly Cool) Gates. Inconsequential level. InPEFS-U grade."

"State your case."

The two stated, "Not Guilty."

The next response seemed like almost customary.

"I see your case. You are wrong. I see your minds. I see your intentions. Your future holds nothing for this. Your young minds are already molded though you do not consciously remember it. At this time you will be excommunicated."

The students were stunned again until they are ready for the next level of the indoctrination.

"State your name and title."

"Steven Macintosh Jobs. Inconsequential level. InPEFS-U grade."

"William 'PC' (Perfectly Cool) Gates. Inconsequential level. InPEFS-U grade."

"State your case."

"Excommunication"

"What are you?"

"Humans"

"What are your life goals?"

"To change the world's technology"

"Very well"

The light exploded into a white ball that plastered the room with the new memories of PC and Mac. The black flash busted and the room was empty except for two stools and a black light. One stool was for Joanne. Joanne was next to the second level of the indoctrination.

"State your name and title."

"Joanne 'JK' Rowling. Inconsequential level. InPEFS-U grade."

"State your case."

"Not Guilty."

"I see your case. I see your mind. I see your intentions. Your future holds strength. You mind is astonishing. You told me what I wanted to hear. You got away with nothing for this case and will be able to live to tell your story just like your father. I see your future. I will excommunicate you to personal study under documentation and advanced personal lessons of many subjects. You will learn the tricks and the trades from personal friends in England where you will be stationed to record their history starting with the hero of the dark lord. No one should know your work except for you and I. Take this as an honor. Your life's work is almost completed."

The light moved very fast around JK Rowling. Her mind and body left Central Park for a small town in England where she went to school in Hogwarts, got into Gryffindor, and followed the same path as Harry Potter to learn and document about his life for the whole world to see his accomplishments.

The End~

Hope you enjoyed : )

Please comment on what you think about my work and how I can improve plus I will enjoy comments about what parts of the school you are interested in learning about.

_It's funny how these names below are known in muggle pop culture when the magical knows nothing about it. Being in the school, in a muggle park, gives lessons on how to seamlessly live between the magical and non-magical world. That is why each teacher here is only half human born wizard. Even nasty purebloods applaud the school because each lesson is tailored in a way to have the student learn what they want. If the student looks down upon the common muggle, they learn how to use the common muggle for benefit without using much magic so they can illegal crimes without the magical signature. If the student loves the common muggle, then they are in for a treat being in a muggle park learning their culture. _

_Just in case, if you are wondering. Belvedere is in central park. Made famous by the original Addams family. If you know your Addams family, no one wants to go there because of the 'strange stuff they find. As for the names, some names should turn heads because they are named after famous people of today. _

_Steven Macintosh Jobs because I wanted to dedicate this name to Steve Jobs. He had changed the world in technology._

_William 'PC' (Perfectly Cool) Gates because Bill (according to the internet, Bill is short for William) Gates was famous for created Microsoft windows. _

_Edward 'Riddler' Nigma is just the name for the riddler in batman. Also, riddle for voldys past._

_George 'Jedi' Lucas is George Lucas well known for starwars._

_Hayley 'Star' Williams is Hayley Williams, which is a well known star for her band Paramore._

_Larry 'Google' Page is because Larry Page was a maker of Google_

_Joanne 'JK' Rowling….. well if you are reading this, a Harry Potter fanfic, then this name is self-explanatory._

_Mark Elliot Zuckerberg is known for facebook._

_Stevie Spielberg is Steven Spielberg, known for being behind my favorite movies. _

_Daniel 'Nick' __Schneider__ is Dan __Schneider which is known for being behind many nickelodeon tv shows. _


End file.
